


Thunder and Lightning

by Tarash



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: From the iwatobiswimclub kinkmeme, written in 2013, for the following prompt:Nagisa/Rei - Bed Mates.hey're having a sleepover and Rei gets really uncomfortable/nervous/irritated about Nagisa cuddling him in his sleep. Maybe because it's summer and too warm already? Maybe because Nagisa only wears underpants while sleeping?Established relationship or not, both are okay. Doesn't matter if it's fluff, comedy and/or ends up in sexy times.Further inspiration: http://keimaxwell.tumblr.com/post/56322306944/by





	Thunder and Lightning

The idea of a sleepover to help them bond as a team was, of course, Nagisa’s. Makoto had agreed and after some significant eyebrow-raising from Makoto and pleading looks from Nagisa, Haruka had muttered that they could do it at his house.  
  
Nagisa had hugged him, had hugged Makoto and had then hugged Rei tight. “We’ll have so much fun, Rei-chan!”   
  
Rei, who was still getting used to how tactile Nagisa could be, nodded once. “Team spirit is very important in sport,” he said, trying to ignore how nice Nagisa’s warm body felt against his own. That sort of thing was a distraction, and he would not get distracted.   
  
*  
  
The evening was fun, even Rei agreed. There was pizza – far too much pizza – and a few horror movies involving sharks and octopi that Haruka sniffed disdainfully at while Nagisa laughed and clutched Rei’s arm whenever he was startled.   
  
While Rei admired the beauty of the monstrous octopus and how gracefully it slid through the water as it chased down the blissfully unaware swimmers, he was also quietly terrified. He had never been in the ocean, only wading in it to his knees before retreating back to land.   
  
“Mako-chan, are we gonna train in the ocean soon?” Nagisa asked, smiling widely.   
  
“It is still too cold,” Haruka replied instead, staring out the window.  
  
Makoto smiled down at Nagisa. “The ocean water is too different from that of a swimming pool,” he said. “I don’t think it would be useful for our training.”   
  
Nagisa pouted. “But we can still swim there for fun, right? I’ll pretend to be the giant octopus chasing you all!” He spread his arms and leaped on top of Rei, who yelped when they fell on the floor, Nagisa still on top of him. “Rawr, I’ve got you, Rei-chan!” Nagisa held him tight in his arms, wrapping one leg around him as well.   
  
“Nagisa-kun, get off me,” Rei said, squirming to get out of Nagisa’s grip.   
  
“Nuh uh, I caught you,” Nagisa insisted, grinning down at him.   
  
Rei continued to struggle, his body responding to having Nagisa so close, so very close, right on top of him, in a rather embarrassing way. “Nagisa-kun!”   
  
“Let him go,” Makoto said, reaching for Nagisa and picking him up. “Are you okay?” he asked, frowning slightly at Rei.  
  
“Of course,” Rei insisted, having rolled to his side and bringing his knees to his chest. He breathed slowly, waiting for his body to go back to normal. “I am simply enjoying the different perspective this angle gives me on the movie.”   
  
“Oooh, is it a better one?” Nagisa asked, already sliding back on the floor with Rei.   
  
“Why don’t you get some more drinks, hm?” Makoto said, nudging Nagisa.   
  
Rei was quietly relieved that Makoto had sent Nagisa off, and sat up. “He is very… enthusiastic.”  
  
“He is,” Makoto agreed, smiling at Rei, his green eyes meeting Rei’s before Rei looked down again. “Especially around you.”  
  
Rei didn’t reply, but merely kept watching the movie and tried to limit contact with Nagisa for the rest of the evening. It didn’t really work.

*

“You two take the bed of Haru-chan’s parents,” Makoto told Rei and Nagisa. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” He nodded towards Haruka, who was already walking towards the bathroom, his t-shirt discarded on the floor.  
  
Rei sighed as Nagisa grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He only just managed to grab his bag as they left the living room.   
  
While it felt strange to be in the bedroom of Haruka’s parents, the fact that they had both left told Rei that they probably didn’t care that much about their son using their bed for a sleepover. The bed was big enough for two, if a bit too narrow for Rei’s tastes. He would’ve preferred more than a few inches between himself and Nagisa. A few feet, perhaps. Or a few rooms. The way his body was reacting to simply having Nagisa near him was most frustrating and he began doing some multiplication tables in his head, starting with 7, as he unpacked.  
  
Nagisa ran off to use the bathroom and get ready for bed. Rei was grateful for the momentary peace and quiet as he got changed into a t-shirt and a pair of loose, striped shorts.   
  
“Your turn, Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried out when he entered the bedroom again, beaming at him. “Mako-chan said to hurry, he can’t keep Haru-chan out of the bathroom for much longer.” Then he grinned. “Unless you don’t mind Haru-chan being in there with you, of course!”  
  
Rei flushed. “Of course I mind,” he grumbled, getting his supplies. He liked being around his new friends, but there were limits.  
  
*  
  
There were definitely limits, Rei thought to himself. It was an hour later and everyone had gone to sleep. Haruka had left the bathroom after some badgering from Makoto, but Rei suspected it wouldn’t last long.   
  
Rei was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to finish the thirteen times table. It was difficult to think of numbers when Nagisa was pressed against him, wearing only a tight pair of bright red boxers. Nagisa’s head was on his shoulder, his warm breath stroking Rei’s neck. One of Nagisa’s arms had wrapped around him, resting on Rei’s stomach and one of Nagisa’s legs was nestled in between Rei’s.   
  
It was too close, far too close. Rei folded his arms, trying not to touch Nagisa. He couldn’t really get mad at his friend, because Nagisa had done all of that in his sleep. Nagisa had lain down on the other half of the bed, wished Rei a good night and fallen asleep. And then, slowly but surely, Nagisa had moved and shifted and slid closer to Rei until Nagisa was as close as he could get.   
  
Nagisa mumbled something Rei couldn’t hear, and slid his thigh further up.   
  
Rei managed not to cry out when Nagisa’s thigh brushed his groin. He held his breath, waiting for Nagisa to move his leg down, away, but Nagisa settled into his new position, not knowing how uncomfortable it was for Rei.   
  
He closed his eyes, trying to think of numbers and formulae and things that weren’t how good it felt to have Nagisa’s thigh against his cock and how hard it was making him. He shifted up the bed, Nagisa letting out a quiet noise of complaint, but not waking up. Rei sighed, the new position gave him some relief. His cock was still half-hard in his shorts, and Rei cursed Nagisa for only wearing boxers and not a t-shirt like sensible people would do. It made him even more aware of the warmth of Nagisa’s body and of how beautiful his muscles looked as he breathed slowly, the sheets down to their waists.  
  
He looked back at the ceiling again. No, formulae. Formulae were good, formulae could be trusted, formulae didn’t make your stomach squirm just by smiling at you.

*

In the distance, the thunder rumbled. When lightning struck, Rei distracted himself by counting how long it was between the lightning and the thunder, and calculating how far away it was. It was a suitable distraction, as it also allowed him to calculate how quickly it was travelling and how long before it would pass over their town. He had never been scared of thunder and lightning, not after his mother had patiently explained to him how it worked and pointed out the beauty of lightning strikes in the distance.   
  
As the thunder came closer and grew louder, Nagisa began to shift restlessly against Rei, and let out a quiet whimper. After a particularly loud and long rumble, Nagisa woke up with a gasp.   
  
“Eighteen seconds,” Rei said. “3,6 miles, or six kilometres.” He felt Nagisa tremble against him. “Nagisa-kun?”   
  
The arm around Rei’s waist tightened at the next flash of lightning. “R-Rei-chan?”   
  
“Are you scared of lightning?” Rei asked, surprised. Nagisa was always so outgoing, he hadn’t seemed scared of anything.   
  
When the thunder rumbled in the sky several seconds later, Nagisa buried his head in the crook of Rei’s shoulder. “I don’t like it,” he mumbled, still clutching Rei’s t-shirt.   
  
“Why not?” he asked, his heart racing as Nagisa 's lips brushed his neck. “It’s beautiful.”   
  
Nagisa huffed. “It’s loud and bright and dangerous when you’re in the water, Rei-chan!”   
  
He blinked at Nagisa’s outburst. “But we’re not in the water.”   
  
“No, I suppose not,” Nagisa said. He winced at the next lightning strike, and Rei felt him tense up, his thigh shifting up as well. “Argh!”   
  
Quickly, he shifted to move one arm around Nagisa to pat his shoulder, and pushed Nagisa’s leg down with his other hand. “There, there,” he muttered as he patted Nagisa’s shoulder. He hoped Nagisa hadn’t noticed his half-hard cock.   
  
“I want it to stop,” Nagisa complained. His other arm came up to slide under Rei’s neck so Nagisa could press closer.   
  
“Me too,” Rei muttered. Nagisa’s groin was against his hip, but unlike Rei’s, there was no hard bulge. He needed distance. “Nagisa?” he asked, as the thunder cracked above them, sharp and loud.   
  
Nagisa cried out, arms tightening around Rei until the noise passed. “Y-yes?”   
  
Even in the darkness of the room, he could see that Nagisa’s eyes were wide and scared. While Rei felt terrible for asking it of Nagisa, it was for his own good. “Could you maybe move away slightly?”   
  
Nagisa’s eyes widened even more. “Move away?” he asked, pouting. “Why, Rei-chan? Don’t you like me?”   
  
“I do like you, Nagisa-kun, but I think it would be better if you went back to your half of the bed,” Rei said, dropping his hand from Nagisa’s shoulder to the mattress.  
  
“But Rei-chan, I –” Nagisa was silenced by the next bright flash of lightning, which was immediately followed by the loudest, longest rumble of thunder yet. With a whimper, Nagisa shifted so he was lying mostly on top of Rei, trembling until it was over.   
  
Rei could only think of how close Nagisa's thigh was to his groin now, and how Nagisa’s last move had made his cock completely hard. Maybe if Nagisa didn’t move and simply slid off him, he wouldn’t notice. “Nagisa-kun!”   
  
“Sorry,” Nagisa muttered, his arms still shaking. “Sorry, Rei-chan, I’ll leave now.”  
  
Nagisa’s sad voice made Rei feel incredibly guilty. Nagisa clearly needed someone to comfort him, but Rei couldn’t do that, not right now. Nagisa moved, and as his leg slid over Rei’s groin, Rei let out a rather embarrassing groan. He closed his eyes, his cheeks bright red.   
  
“Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, not moving his leg and keeping it right on top of Rei’s erect cock.   
  
“Move,” he snapped, clenching his fists.   
  
“Rei-chan..." Nagisa’s voice was lower now, huskier, tempting him. “Look at me, Rei-chan.”   
  
Nothing good could come of that. “No.” Another flash of lightning, closely followed by thunder, but while he heard Nagisa gasp, he didn’t shake or tremble.   
  
“Come on, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said. His voice was shaking slightly, but it was still low and husky. His leg rubbed slowly across Rei’s groin, making Rei whimper.

Rei pushed Nagisa’s leg down and away from him. “Nagisa-kun,” he snapped, opening his eyes and shifting away from Nagisa. “Stop that.”   
  
Nagisa still had one arm around Rei’s neck, his other hand holding his t-shirt. He smiled sweetly at Rei. “No,” he whispered. “Rei-chan, is this – “ he paused to nudge Rei’s groin again with his thigh, “why you wanted me to move?”   
  
“Yes,” Rei replied quietly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment now. “I didn’t want it to happen, you just keep hugging me and touching me and I can’t help it!”   
  
Nagisa smiled wider. “I like you too, Rei-chan,” he said, then leaned in to kiss him. As they kissed, lightning flashed again, followed by thunder. Nagisa pulled back, his eyes wide. “I really don’t like thunder,” he muttered apologetically.   
  
Nagisa liked him too. Rei stared at him, his brain having some trouble accepting the fact. But Nagisa hadn’t moved away, hadn’t screamed at him or punched him. Had, in fact, kissed him and was still in bed with him. “Maybe we should keep you distracted,” he said, wrapping both arms around Nagisa.   
  
“Oh yes, that is a very smart idea.” Nagisa nodded, and moved to lie on top of Rei, straddling him. “I was hoping you’d like me, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said, before leaning down to kiss Rei again.   
  
“Really?” Rei asked, rather enjoying the way Nagisa’s ass was on top of his hard cock. If only Nagisa would move now.   
  
Nagisa nodded, smiling shyly. “That’s why I was so persistent in getting you to join the team! I wanted to spend time with you.” He bit his lip. “And see you in swim shorts.”   
  
Rei narrowed his eyes. “Is that why you loaned me those ridiculous speedos?” They had hindered his lessons immensely!   
  
Nagisa giggled, and nuzzled Rei’s neck. “They suited you very well, Rei-chan,” he purred. “Especially when you were stretching. You have a beautiful ass.”   
  
“Nagisa-kun!” Rei grabbed Nagisa around his waist, then pushed up and struggled until they rolled over, Nagisa on his back, laughing. “You can’t say such things!” They were inappropriate and made him want to grind his hips down until Nagisa was hard as well. Actually, now that Rei was on top of Nagisa and Nagisa’s legs were on either of side him, Rei felt the hard bulge in Nagisa’s tight shorts.   
  
Nagisa smiled up at him, both arms around Rei’s neck now. “I think you can drop the ‘kun’,” he said. His smile slipped as the thunder tumbled above them again.  
  
Rei ran one hand up and down Nagisa’s side, stroking the smooth skin. “It’s already moving away,” he murmured.   
  
“I still don’t like it,” Nagisa muttered, pulling Rei closer and looking up at him pleadingly.   
  
Rei leaned down to kiss him tenderly, enjoying the happy noises from Nagisa. “This doesn’t mean,” he said, pulling back a little, “that I have forgiven you for lending me the speedos, Nagi-chan.” It sounded a little weird, but he thought he could get used to saying it.   
  
Nagisa beamed up at him. “You will, Rei-chan! I’ll earn your forgiveness.” He wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist, pulling him closer. “You’ll see.”   
  
Rei groaned as Nagisa thrust up, and knew he was going to forgive Nagisa very, very soon.


End file.
